The Seven Capital Vices
by Enjoy
Summary: Relation non établie. Les vices sont décidément bien complaisants. Et si la rédemption apportait elle aussi son lot de surprises ? - House et Cuddy, plongés au coeur des sept péchés mortels.
1. Sloth

****Titre** : **The Seven Capital Vices.****  
>Auteur<strong> : **Enjoy****  
><strong>**Spoilers** : **Aucun.****  
>Disclaimers : <strong>**House ne m'appartient toujours pas... *va pleurer dans un coin*

**Notes** : Ceci est la version entièrement retravaillée de ma fiction, les 7 péchés capitaux.

« Bouuh, elle s'est pas foulée. » J'assume ! Même si cette fiction n'a au final plus grand chose à voir avec l'originale. Ne serait-ce que pour la façon d'écrire.

En somme, rien de bien transcendant. Mais je m'étais jurée depuis le début de reprendre cette fiction que j'estimais bâclée. C'est maintenant chose faite, et j'ose espérer que vous apprécierez.

Quelques précisions avant de vous laisser lire en paix :

- Les deux premiers chapitres sont sensiblement les mêmes que dans la première version. En revanche, les autres ont été modifiés de A à Z. Les « histoires » ne sont plus du tout les mêmes.  
>- Rating K+. Pour le moment... J'en dirais pas autant pour les deux derniers chapitres. *regard sans équivoque voulant dire « Évidemment qu'il y aura du NC - 17 ... Mais à la fin. » *<br>- La fiction a été découpée en six one-shot + un double chapitre pour le final. Ca fait 8, je sais. J'ai ajouté un chapitre bonus, héhé.  
>- Cette fiction ne suit pas l'actualité de la série, étant donné que House et Cuddy ne sont pas en couple et ne l'ont pas encore été. C'était nécessaire pour les idées que je souhaitais mettre en place.<br>- Rachel existe, pour les besoins d'un chapitre.  
>- Lucas n'existe pas. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. (Crise de déni ?)<br>- Les titres ont été traduits en anglais. Parce que l'anglais, ça rend tellement bien. Et puis, c'est pour différencier un peu cette fiction de l'autre version. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un détail.

Voilà, c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : The Sloth - La paresse.<strong>

Un réveil retentit. Son propriétaire grommela, lui asséna un coup de poing et se réinstalla dans une position propice à un sommeil de plomb. Il resta éveillé quelques instants, se demandant comment, en tant que médecin infernal excessivement retardataire, il avait pu le mettre à sonner si tôt.

Il n'aurait pas de cas, refuserait de se plier aux obligations de sa profession et serait contraint de fuir sa patronne comme la peste. Outre passé l'inexistence d'une quelconque volonté pour trouver le courage de se lever, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une course poursuite matinale.

Abandonnant définitivement l'idée de jouer à l'employé modèle, il se redressa, attrapa un tube de médicaments et goba trois comprimés d'affilé. Cet effort étant fait, il se recoucha aussi sec et ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui vint cette fois-ci perturber son sommeil. Après un bond monumental, une chute évitée et quelques grognements, il daigna enfin décrocher, se jurant de faire partager son humeur exécrable avec l'individu inopportun.

« Qui que vous soyez, vous m'emmerdez. _grommela-t-il sur une voix endormie.  
><em>_ _Je vous paie pour pouvoir vous emmerder._ _lui rétorqua une voix familière.  
><em>_ Ah, Cuddy ! ...  
>_ <em>Vous avez vu l'heure ?<em> _demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.  
><em>_ J'ai un mot d'excuse, ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est mon réveil. Il est sournois, mesquin, pervers ...  
>_ <em>Tout à l'image de son propriétaire.<em> _se moqua la doyenne.  
><em>_ Il est volontairement tombé en panne. _poursuivit-il sans relever sa précédente remarque.  
><em>_ _Comme c'est regrettable._ _commenta-t-elle sur un ton railleur.  
><em>_ Ou alors, il a été victime d'une agression pour sa tentative ratée de me percer les tympans. Ce genre d'appareil assourdissant devrait être interdit par une loi du New Jersey.  
>_ <em>Le sauvage ayant agressé ce merveilleux appareil technologique, qui, soit dit en passant, vous rappelle, que vous êtes payé pour venir bosser à l'heure, ferait mieux de ramener ses fesses au plus vite.<em>  
>_ Tout comme les patronnes tyranniques qui harcèlent leurs employés à longueur de journée d'ailleurs...<br>_ _Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, House. Je veux vous voir à l'hôpital dans l'heure qui vient._ _somma-t-elle, sans vraiment croire qu'il accorderait un minimum de considération pour son injonction.  
><em>_ Pour avoir une femelle frustrée et rabougrie pendue à mes baskets ? Jamais !  
>_<em> Ladite femelle, en plus de vous poursuivre jusque dans l'endroit le plus reculé de l'hôpital, vous enverra en consultation avec un coup de talon dans le derrière.<em> _rétorqua-t-elle, un brin énervée.  
><em>_ Arrêtez de fantasmer sur mon arrière train, ça devient foutrement gênant à force !  
>_ <em>Je ne fantasme pas sur les adolescents pré-pubères.<em> _répondit la doyenne tandis qu'elle continuait de perdre patience.  
><em>_ Menteuse !_ s'amusa- t-il_.  
>_ <em>Fermez-là, venez travailler ou votre salaire sera sujet à une baisse non négligeable.<em> »

Elle raccrocha avant même qu'il eut le temps de répondre. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, laissant le temps à son cerveau endormi d'assimiler la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Parvenant peu à peu à émerger, il passa une main paresseuse sur ses yeux à peine entrouverts et consentit à adopter une position assise. « 'Un bon début » pensa t-il. Totalement passif, il retomba finalement mollement sur son lit, jugeant que Cuddy ne mettrait jamais sa menace en application.

Et si tant est qu'elle se hasarde à le faire, son hôpital en payera les conséquences. De lourdes conséquences.

Alors qu'il replongeait dans les bras de Morphée, le téléphone voulut de nouveau porter atteinte à sa vie. Le cœur battant, il se tourna lentement vers l'instrument du Diable qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Il le fusilla du regard et c'est en maudissant sur au moins cinquante générations l'inventeur de cet appareil qu'il décrocha.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de l'illustre Docteur House, qui n'a aucune envie de vous parler et qui souhaite pouvoir roupiller en paix. Ne laissez surtout pas de message après le bip sonore, en particulier si vous avez l'intention de proférer des menaces à son encontre. _déblatéra-t-il sur une voix de répondeur téléphonique.  
><em>_ _L'illustre Dr House devrait déjà être en route pour l'hôpital. répondit simplement Cuddy.  
><em>_ Le numéro que vous venez de composer n'est finalement plus attribué.  
>_ <em>Si vous ne venez pas maintenant, j'envoie des patients et votre équipe chez vous.<em> _menaça-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.  
><em>_ Vous n'oserez pas. » _la défia-t-il._

Il l'entendit délicatement rire à l'autre bout du fil.

«_ On parie ?_ » _le provoqua-t-elle._

Dans le fond, il savait qu'elle en était capable.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes en mal d'une vue privilégiée sur mon corps d'athlète ? Ne craignez rien gente dame, j'accours pour pallier à ce manque. »

Il lui raccrocha au nez sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et c'est dans un effort quasiment surhumain qu'il parvint à s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Apathique, il attrapa sa canne, se leva et se traîna péniblement jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Toujours dans le brouillard, il ouvrit machinalement son robinet et envoya une flopée d'eau très fraîche sur son visage. Un peu mieux réveillé, il entreprit de tranquillement se préparer.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, enfin prêt, il quitta son appartement pour se diriger vers sa bonne vieille et fidèle Honda. Il enfila son casque tout en se délectant des doux ronronnements qui s'échappaient du moteur qu'il venait de mettre en marche. Puis, après avoir rangé sa canne à la place qui lui était réservée, il démarra en trombe et roula à vive allure jusqu'à l'hôpital. Arrivé sur le parking, il gara son précieux bien sur la place handicapé et se dirigea vers le fief de son bourreau où la potence devait très probablement l'attendre.

A peine venait-il de franchir le seuil de la porte qu'il la vit lui foncer dessus, perchée sur ses talons hauts, une colère malsaine exprimée sur ses traits fins. Il pouvait presque distinguer des fumées noires se dégager du haut de son crâne.

Bien décidé à ne pas mourir sous les coups de cette tigresse enragée, il changea de direction, accéléra le pas et pria tous les Saints.

Talons contre canne, le combat était serré, rude et acharné, mais la canne dut finalement s'incliner. Quant à la poursuivante, heureuse propriétaire des talons gagnants, elle balança des regards meurtriers à son adversaire. Si ses yeux avaient été des révolvers, son corps serait à l'heure actuelle criblé de balles, étalé lamentablement sur le sol.  
>Faussement honteux, il affichait la mine d'un enfant pris en faute.<p>

« Ce n'est pas moi m'man, je le jure, je n'ai rien fait ! _se défendit-il, feignant l'innocence.  
><em>_ Justement, il est bien là le problème. Il est midi et vous n'avez toujours rien fait. Je double vos heures de consultation. _répondit-elle, ne s'amusant pas de l'attitude de son diagnosticien.  
><em>_ Symptômes : irritation, frustration, attrait pour l'humiliation publique. Diagnostic simple et concis. Vous êtes en manque de sexe Docteur Cuddy et vous me voulez dans votre lit. Nous allons passer en salle d'examen numéro 2 si vous le voulez bien, pour passer à l'administration de votre traitement ...  
>_ HOUSE ! <em>s'égosilla la doyenne.<br>__ Je ne vous ai même pas encore touchée et vous criez déjà mon nom. J'en suis tout émoustillé ! »

Excédée, elle tenta de garder le plus grand calme possible.

« Fermez-là. _ordonna-t-elle. _Un cas vous attend.  
>_ Hey, doucement, je suis infirme tout de même, il ne faut pas me brusquer. <em>s'offensa le médecin. <em>Ai-je droit à un câlin pour me consoler ?  
>_ Hors de ma vue. »<p>

Elle tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit House crier.

« Nous disons donc dans une heure pour vôtre câlin ! » _hurla-t-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu par tous._

Elle eut un bref mouvement d'arrêt mais poursuivit finalement le chemin qu'elle avait commencé sans rien répondre, sachant pertinemment que cela n'aurait servi à rien.

House quant à lui se dirigea vers l'ascenseur : ces quelques joutes verbales lui avaient donné faim.

Sans même avoir le temps de se diriger vers la cafétéria, il vit Cuddy déboucher de nulle part et se planter devant lui, les bras croisés, son regard bleu assombri plongé droit dans le sien.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez votre câlin tout de suite ?  
>_ Que ne comprenez-vous pas « Vous avez un cas. » ?<p>

_ Je crois que mon côté anti-conventionnel éprouve quelques difficultés s'accommoder à ce genre d'ordre formel. Alors quand vous me dites « Vous avez un cas. », j'entends « Pause déjeuner. » _expliqua le diagnosticien en affichant un air sérieux et impassible._

Un brin irritée, elle pointa du doigt la direction du bureau de son employé.

Résigné, il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea vers ce dernier en traînant des pieds. Il fit une entrée si fracassante que toute son équipe sursauta.

« Bon les jeunes, je suis d'une humeur noire, alors épargnez-moi tout commentaire inutile. Symptômes, diagnostic différentiel, go ! »

Après avoir posé les premières pistes et envoyé ses larbins réaliser toutes sortes d'examens, House gagna son bureau, se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et commença à jouer avec sa balle. Détachant finalement les yeux de son outil de travail fétiche, il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à sa montre, constatant qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour Wilson de sortir son portefeuille.

La faim n'attendait pas, contrairement aux patients.

_Paresse, nom féminin : Goût pour l'oisiveté, comportement d'une personne qui évite l'effort. Considérée comme l'un des 7 péchés capitaux._

TBC...

La suite vous intéresse ? :)


	2. Greed

L'ingrate que je suis n'a même pas pris la peine d'adresser quelques remerciements... *court se cacher*.

Donc, merci à Djul qui a accepté de lire la fiction dans son intégralité et qui m'a fournie un avis détaillé sur cette dernière et quelques conseils pour l'améliorer. C'est entre autre grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire cette fiction !

Et merci à Kév' qui, en plus de me donner ses impressions, m'a aidée à peaufiner quelques phrases.

Voilà. Cette erreur étant réparée, voici le second chapitre ! Et je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au premier.

Corinne : Je ne sais pas où te contacter, alors je te remercie ici. Ravie que tu ais adoré ce premier chapitre ! Et voici maintenant la suite que tu attends.

croux49 : Chose promise, chose due ! Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : The Greed - L'avarice.<strong>

Subjugué par tout un tas de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres, House choisissait ce qu'il allait se mettre sous la dent à midi. Un instant hésitant, il opta finalement pour un morceau de bœuf généreux accompagné d'une bonne assiette de frites, de quoi satisfaire son côté carnassier assez prononcé et son envie de gras immodérée. Le tout gracieusement offert par un ami de choix, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas encore au courant.

Se souvenant que cet ami adorait sortir sa carte bleue pour lui, il prit en supplément deux parts de tarte aux pommes, ainsi qu'une bonne glace au chocolat. Satisfait de son plateau repas, il se plaça dans un coin, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de sa conscience, et accessoirement, de son moyen de paiement.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Wilson fit son entrée seul dans la cafétéria. Hautement fier, House se félicita pour son timing parfait tout en se retournant pour ne pas être reconnu.

L'oncologue scruta rapidement la pièce du regard. Constatant avec joie qu'aucun House n'était en vue à l'horizon, il s'avança pour composer son plateau repas en toute sérénité. Parmi tous les plats proposés, il décida se laissa tenter par ces frites qui lui criaient de passer outre le surplus de calories que ces dernières allaient lui apporter. Il en reçut une assiette pleine sur tous les côtés. L'esprit ailleurs ou étant trop occupé à se battre avec les frites qui s'obstinaient à ne pas vouloir rester dans son assiette, il arriva en caisse sans avoir vu le diagnosticien, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Décidant qu'il était temps, House s'avança énergiquement en direction de l'oncologue.

« Salut Wilson ! » _s'exclama le praticien avec entrain._

Le cancérologue soupira, exaspéré à l'idée de devoir encore lui payer son repas.

« House, je ne suis pas ton compte bancaire personnel.  
>_ Non, tu es mon meilleur ami. Ce qui revient au même, je te l'accorde. Dans les deux cas, ton devoir moral est de subvenir à mes besoins si je te le demande<em>. explicita le diagnosticien sur un ton réfléchi.<br>__ Et je suppose que cette règle ne s'applique pas en sens inverse.  
>_ C'est que, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de moral, ce qui me dispense d'obéir à ce genre de principes. <em>continua-t-il de se justifier.<br>__ Evidemment. Tu oublies juste qu'aucune règle morale ne m'oblige à payer ta nourriture quand tu as parfaitement les moyens de le faire par toi-même. _rétorqua l'oncologue, tentant de le raisonner.  
><em>_ Et toi tu oublies que je suis capable de faire un scandale pour si peu. Ce après quoi ta gêne te poussera à balbutier des choses incompréhensibles lorsque tu tenteras de t'excuser auprès des personnes ici présentes. Au final, constatant ton éternelle incapacité à pouvoir me raisonner, tu plieras et me paieras quand même mon repas. Évitons de passer par la case malaise et sors ta carte directement. »

Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien, Wilson sortit sa carte bleue et entreprit de payer leur repas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être avare des fois ! _s'amusa le diagnosticien.  
><em>_ Et c'est l'homme qui refuse de me prêter $10 qui dit ça**. ...  
><strong>_ Tu t'es pris un balai dans le cul ce matin ? Je t'ai connu plus réceptif à mon humour.  
>_ Parce qu'en plus je devrais payer avec le sourire ? <em>questionna l'oncologue en récupérant sa carte.<br>__ Bien sûr. Comme tu as eu trois femmes, tu devrais être habitué à sortir ta carte avec un sourire béat voulant dire "Tiens chérie, c'est avec grand plaisir que je te laisse pomper mon fric. Vu qu'en plus je t'ai trompée, ça compense un peu.".  
>_ Tu te compares à mes ex ? <em>se moqua le cancérologue en évitant de percuter un homme de justesse.<br>__ Oh mon Dieu non, quelle horreur ! _s'indigna faussement le médecin. _Moi je veux juste le sourire béat forcé, sans arrière-pensée.  
>_ Tu m'exaspères. <em>lâcha Wilson en se posant lourdement sur une chaise. <em>La prochaine fois, tu payeras ta nourriture.  
>_ C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, et celle d'avant, et encore celle d'avant ... <em>lui rappela-t-il en se postant juste en face de lui.<br>__ Je pense avoir saisi l'idée.  
>_ Evidemment que tu as saisi l'idée. Tu essayes simplement de te persuader - et en passant, de me persuader - qu'il pourra en être autrement la prochaine fois. Un peu comme lorsque Cuddy s'obstine à vouloir me faire la morale.<br>_ Cuddy obtient parfois ce qu'elle veut de toi ! _s'exalta Wilson en manquant pour un peu de renverser son verre.  
><em>_ Elle a d'excellents arguments. _s'empressa t-il d'ajouter_. Et par là, je n'entends pas le panorama déstabilisant qu'elle m'offre à chaque fois sur son décolleté, mais plutôt ce zéro qu'elle menace de retirer de ma fiche de paie et de tout ce chantage dont elle se rend responsable de par son statut hiérarchique. Alors que toi, tu n'as pas ce pouvoir. »

L'oncologue souffla longuement avant d'enfourner avec hargne une fourchette de frites.

« Fais pas cette tête ! Dis-toi que l'argent que j'économise aujourd'hui deviendra celui avec lequel je pourrais me payer autre chose demain ! _s'exclama le praticien avec enthousiasme.  
><em>_ Comme une bouteille d'alcool ? _railla-t-il une fois sa bouche vide.  
><em>_ Par exemple. Tu vois, tu fais une bonne action, évites un conflit et maintiens la paix dans l'hôpital. Quant à moi, je fais des économies. Tout le monde est content !  
>_ Et quelle est ton hypothèse pour les $1000 que je t'ai prêté il y a de ça deux mois et que tu ne m'as toujours pas remboursé ?<br>_ Acte de générosité envers un infirme ?  
>_ Tu te fous de moi ? <em>demanda le cancérologue en éclatant nerveusement de rire.<br>__ Non ! Je n'oserais pas. _s'offusqua le diagnosticien.  
><em>_ Tu me rembourseras avant la semaine prochaine. _prévint-il en le pointant du doigt.  
><em>_ Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible. _contesta-t-il en feignant quelques larmes. _Ma main se paralyse dès que j'essaye de rédiger un chèque... »

Wilson envoya un morceau de viande dans sa bouche avec aigreur, tout en se retenant de ne pas étriper son ami.

Tandis que House s'imaginait être le pauvre morceau de chair que Wilson s'acharnait à mâcher frénétiquement en le fixant, Cuddy fit une entrée remarquée dans la cafétéria. Comprenant qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, le diagnosticien envoya une frite par terre et fit mine de la chercher en se baissant exagérément. Gardant sa position, il attendait patiemment que la tempête s'en aille, mais fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter : il leva la tête pour demander un compte rendu détaillé de la situation à Wilson et tomba nez à nez avec une paire de jambes.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » _laissa-t-il échapper._

Une fois sa surprise exprimée, il se redressa lentement en prenant bien soin d'étudier de près les courbes de la doyenne.

« Ne vous gênez pas surtout. _expédia-t-elle, agacée.  
><em>_ Aucun risque ! » _répondit-il en finissant sa course folle les yeux rivés dans les siens._

Elle lâcha un long soupire d'exaspération et changea de sujet de conversation.

« Votre cas ne va pas se résoudre tout seul.  
>_ Ca dépend. Selon l'Eglise, les miracles existent. Voyez en plus le bon côté de la chose : s'il y en a un dans votre hôpital, le Princeton Plainsboro deviendra un lieu de pèlerinage très prisé par des milliers d'imbéciles ! <em>s'amusa-t-il, l'air enjoué.<br>__ En attendant cette intervention divine, vous allez faire ce pourquoi je vous paie. _rétorqua-t-elle, inflexible.  
><em>_ Relax, les scouts ont la situation bien en main.  
>_ Mais Dieu ne s'occupe pas de tous ces gens qui viennent en consultation.<br>_ Sait-on jamais. _commenta-t-il, toujours jovial.  
><em>_ Ils ont donc besoin d'un médecin pour s'occuper d'eux, même si ce médecin est un con arrogant qui n'hésitera pas à les malmener. _se surprit-elle à lui lancer.  
><em>_ Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir.  
>_ Maintenant. » <em>conclut la doyenne, tentant de donner un ordre à son employé.<em>

En ayant terminé avec lui, elle tourna les talons et entreprit de rapidement se mettre hors de sa portée. Forcée de constater qu'elle n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer, elle dut bien admettre qu'elle ne pourrait éviter une dernière remarque.

« Pas mal votre tailleur, mais il ne met pas assez votre postérieur en valeur ! » _s'égosilla-t-il, obligeant quelques personnes à se retourner._

Un long soupir d'exaspération et un hurlement intérieur plus tard, elle reprenait son chemin d'une démarche assurée.

House, fier de son petit effet, affichait un sourire de satisfaction plutôt prononcé.

« Arrête cette parade amoureuse, ça devient franchement ridicule. Agis comme un être humain normal; invite-la au restaurant au lieu de te donner en spectacle devant tout l'hôpital. » _conseilla Wilson, resté de marbre pendant la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu._

House eut un léger mouvement de recul, atterré par les propos de son ami.

« J'ai eu une hallucination auditive là, non ? _fit-il, largement scandalisé.  
><em>_ Oh non, juste un profond déni.  
>_ Dit consciencieusement l'homme marié à trois reprises. <em>railla le médecin à l'encontre de l'oncologue.<br>__ Plus sérieusement, tu devrais ...  
>_ Me ruiner ? Jamais ! <em>le coupa-t-il sans prévenir.<br>__ House ! _l'interpella-t-il, l'air indigné.  
><em>_ Wilson ! _répondit-il, sur un même air._ Même si tu as du mal à concevoir ce principe, sache qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de sortir sa carte pour s'attirer les faveurs d'une femme. »

Excédé par l'attitude de son ami, le cancérologue passa une main lourde sur son visage, tout en méditant : il n'en tirera jamais rien.

« Le sexe gratuit vaincra ! » _clama le diagnosticien._

Définitivement rien.

_Avarice, nom féminin : Attache excessive à l'argent, refus de le dépenser, même inutilement. Considérée comme l'un des 7 péchés capitaux._

TBC...


	3. Gluttony

Hop, hop. Voici le troisième chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les deux autres !

Et encore merci aux cinq personnes qui ont posté une review sur le chapitre précédent. (Non, je ne radote pas !)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : The Gluttony - La gourmandise.<strong>

Tandis qu'il dégustait gaiement une sucette, House observait de loin les consultations : si Cuddy avait décidé de l'y envoyer tout l'après-midi, lui se voyait plutôt dévorer des bonbons tout en regardant les autres travailler.

Donnant avec application un coup de langue avisé sur sa friandise, il laissa la saveur délicatement fruitée se reprendre dans tous les pores de sa bouche. Constatant à regret qu'il ne lui en restera bientôt plus une miette, il plongea sa main dans le bocal destiné aux malades et en ressortit une poignée généreuse qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

Apercevant Cuddy qui le scrutait du regard, il manqua pour un peu d'avaler sa sucette de travers et s'étrangla malencontreusement avec la substance qu'il venait d'en extraire. Crachant ses poumons sous l'effet de la surprise, il s'appliqua à retrouver un minimum de contenance lorsqu'il vit la doyenne foncer droit dans sa direction.

« Votre bêtise vous étoufferait-elle ? _demanda-t-elle, hilare de voir son employé suffoquer.  
><em>_ Non, c'est ce déhanché bien particulier que vous faites quand vous me voyez qui me force à succomber. »

Elle roula des yeux en se maudissant pour sa tentative échouée de le faire taire. House quant à lui, voyant que sa patronne était occupée à se tancer l'esprit pour sa dernière réplique, en profita pour croquer le restant de sa sucrerie.

Savourant les derniers morceaux, il retira sensuellement le bâton dénudé d'entre ses lèvres, tout en jetant un regard équivoque à son interlocutrice toujours muette.

« J'ai maintenant une folle envie de chocolat. _déclara le médecin en mettant négligemment le morceau de plastique dans sa poche.  
><em>_ Et moi une une folle envie de vous étrangler, mais voyez-vous House, nous n'obtenons pas toujours tout ce que nous voulons dans la vie. _rétorqua la doyenne, remontée contre son employé.  
><em>_ Nous allons faire un deal. Je vous laisse assouvir vos pulsions sexuelles délirantes sur ma personne, en échange de quoi j'obtiens le droit de lécher du chocolat fondu sur votre corps. _proposa t-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil et un sourire douteux.  
><em>_ Allez au Diable.  
>_ Quoi ? Est-ce un blasphème que d'aimer les mets délicats ? » <em>s'offusqua-t-il en prenant un air horrifié.<em>

Elle fendit l'air de son doigt et le pointa dans une direction. Doigt que House suivit du regard jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer : la salle d'attente pour les consultations où s'entassaient rhumes, MST et problèmes médicaux ennuyeux en tout genre.

« Non, mais en revanche, c'est un péché pour un médecin que de ne pas apporter son aide à ces braves malades qui ne demandent que cinq minutes de votre temps. » _répliqua-t-elle en tentant de garder un air impassible._

Parmi la foule, le diagnosticien distingua une proie des plus intéressantes.

« Vous avez raison. » _répondit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la masse de malades._

A la fois soulagée et étonnée de le voir plier si facilement, elle le vit se précipiter à la rencontre d'un garçonnet probablement âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise qu'elle crut bien le voir entamer une discussion à l'apparence calme et posée avec son patient qui lui souriait radieusement. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon lui tendit un objet de forme rectangulaire et lui serra généreusement la main pour le remercier. Le père de l'enfant en fit de même et ils s'en allèrent, laissant le médecin avec un sourire d'entière satisfaction.

Cuddy souriait elle aussi, presque attendrie, mais déchanta rapidement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard mesquin de son employé qui brandissait fièrement une tablette de chocolat.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ... » _pesta la doyenne en le voyant revenir dans sa direction._

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se planta fièrement devant elle et posa sa canne sur son avant-bras. Refoulant une nouvelle fois sa folle envie de l'étriper, elle l'observa se débattre avec le papier aluminium enrobant sa tablette et découper grossièrement trois carrés de chocolat.

« J'écoute votre excuse. _exigea-t-elle, passablement remontée.  
><em>_ Le chocolat à haute dose carie les dents et provoque d'affreux maux de ventre. Ce brave petit et son imbécile de père semblent l'avoir compris, pour mon plus grand bonheur. _se justifia-t-il en essayant de rester le plus sérieux qu'il soit.  
><em>_ Vous êtes irrécupérable. _s'emporta-t-elle.  
><em>_ Eh ! _s'offensa le diagnosticien._ Etre médecin, ce n'est pas seulement constater un problème, c'est aussi savoir l'anticiper. »

Au grand dam de Cuddy, ce raisonnement qui tenait la route sonnait affreusement faux dans la bouche de son diagnosticien. Affreusement et volontairement faux. Sachant cela, elle hésita entre le dévorer tout cru ou simplement confisquer son chocolat et lui hurler copieusement dessus. Trouvant finalement un bon compromis, elle lui arracha sa tablette des mains en le foudroyant du regard.

Pas impressionné pour si peu, House haussa nonchalamment les épaules, marquant son indifférence et découpa un carré de chocolat entre ses dents pour le laisser fondre sous sa langue.

« Je ne vous paie pas pour manger des friandises à longueur de journée.  
>_ Dans ce cas, cessez de me mettre en appétit avec des décolletés outrageusement plongeants. <em>se défendit-il tout en laissant les arômes délicats se propager dans son œsophage.<br>__ Oh pardonnez-moi. Dès demain, je mettrai un pull à col roulé.  
>_ Oh mon Dieu. Si vous osez faire ça, je me mets en grève sans préavis et pour une durée indéterminée. » <em>menaca t-il avec un air peu scrupuleux.<em>

Elle leva un doigt pour répliquer mais se ravisa, consciente qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas entrer dans son jeu.

« Ce chocolat est fade. _déclara alors le médecin en levant les yeux vers le ciel. _Sous ses apparences propres, soignées et foutrement attirantes ne se cachent aucunes des prétendues saveurs vantées par son papier d'emballage. »

Reportant son attention sur la doyenne, il adopta une mine d'enfant apeuré.

« Pitié, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas qu'un papier d'emballage mensonger ! » _lui fit-il, les yeux suppliants._

Elle soupira longuement, très largement envahie par un sentiment de lassitude.

« Vous me fatiguez House. _soupira-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.  
><em>_ Je ne vous retiens pas. Et bon sang, rendez-moi cette tablette ! _réclama le diagnosticien en tentant un mouvement désespéré pour la récupérer.  
><em>_ Allez en consultation. _exigea-t-elle en la mettant hors de sa portée  
><em>_ Je ne serai pas opérationnel tant que je n'aurai pas assouvi cette envie pressante de chocolat. _feint-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de sa patronne.  
><em>_ Je ne suis pas disposée à satisfaire vos caprices. _rétorqua-t-elle sur un air autoritaire.  
><em>_ Dommage. »

Se rendant compte de leur soudaine proximité, la doyenne déglutit difficilement.

Devant le malaise qui la frappait, le diagnosticien décida de profiter de la situation et frôla exagérément la hanche de la jeune femme du dos de sa main.

Troublée par son geste, elle se crispa légèrement et planta un regard menaçant dans le sien.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? _demanda t-elle, en tentant de garder sa contenance.  
><em>_ Je subis les effets aphrodisiaques du chocolat. Ils m'obligent à oublier toute trace de modération quant à mes désirs ! »

Pantoise devant les propos tenus par son employé, elle laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, la bouche faiblement entrouverte.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, il saisit sa tablette de chocolat et lui arracha des mains, un large sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Hautement fier, il s'éloigna et découvrit sans surprise une flopée de regards interloqués posés sur eux. Il pouvait déjà sentir les pulsions meurtrières qui fusaient à son encontre et c'est en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive qu'il tourna doucement son regard vers celui de sa patronne, attendant la sentence.

« HOUSE ! »_ s'égosilla-t-elle sans chercher à se maîtriser._

Partagé entre l'effarement et la jubilation, il fourra machinalement un nouveau morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Vous allez me payer ce petit jeu très cher ! »

Bizarrement tenté de la croire, il enfourna un dernier carré de chocolat avant sa longue et douloureuse exécution.

Cette fois, elle n'hésitera pas : elle le dévorerait tout cru sur place sans se poser plus de questions.

_Gourmandise, nom féminin : Caractère, défaut de celui qui aime la bonne nourriture, qui mange par plaisir. Considérée comme l'un des 7 péchés capitaux._

TBC...

Alors, ce troisième chapitre est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? =)


	4. Wrath

Ouah ! Le chapitre précédent a eu un très beau succès. Un grand merci à tous les reviewers ! Je prends un grand plaisir à lire et relire vos commentaires si encourageants.

Bref, j'arrête de jacasser et je vous laisse lire ce quatrième chapitre en paix. Encore une fois, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : The Wrath - La colère.<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il était enfermé dans cette salle de consultations. Dix minutes qu'il entendait des coups répétés contre la porte. Dix minutes qu'il subissait des menaces à l'encontre de sa personne et tout un tas de tentatives désespérées pour le faire sortir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne bougerait pas d'ici tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu certaines garanties. Comme celle d'avoir la vie sauve, entre autre.

Après être passée par les menaces de mort, les injures et toute une flopée de mots fins et délicats, Lisa Cuddy décida finalement de changer de registre.

« Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas osé faire ça ! »

Grégory House se demanda alors par quel miracle il pourrait ressortir indemne de cet hôpital.

« Ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! _se défendit-il.  
><em>_ Je ne veux rien savoir, contentez-vous d'ouvrir cette porte que je puisse vous étriper !  
>_ Attention à ce que vous dites, il y a des témoins !<br>_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront se plaindre de votre perte. » _rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant._

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à s'imaginer torturé et brûlé vif par la doyenne sous l'acclamation d'une foule en délire.

« Ouvrez cette porte ! _somma-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
><em>_ Hors de question !  
>_ Ouvrez ou j'appelle la sécurité pour l'enfoncer ! »<p>

Le diagnosticien marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ouvrit finalement à son bourreau avant de lui passer ostensiblement devant en la bousculant légèrement.

La doyenne ne réagit pas de suite, sonnée par la tentative de fuite de son employé, mais se lança rapidement à sa poursuite.

Grégory House claudiquait désormais dans une direction, suivi de très près par Lisa Cuddy, future assassine d'un boiteux en perdition. Il avait encore une fois semé la pagaille dans son hôpital - peut-être un peu plus que les autres fois - et allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. Mais le plus tard était le mieux et il ferait tout pour repousser l'échéance à son extrême.

C'est en se félicitant pour cette pensée salvatrice qu'il accéléra le pas en entendant des talons claquer derrière lui, accompagnés par des pics de voix martelant son nom.

« HOUSE ! » _s'égosilla une femme irritée._

Le glas de sa mise à mort. Le signal pour tenter une dernière fois d'échapper à la faucheuse réincarnée sous forme humaine.

Mais forcé de constater que sa jambe estropiée ne lui permettrait jamais d'avancer aussi vite qu'il aurait pu l'espérer, il se stoppa net et attendit que les talons qui le suivaient décident eux aussi de s'arrêter. Après tout, défier la Mort était son violon d'Ingres. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus crier le sol brutalisé, il suspendit toute respiration le temps d'une pénible déglutition et admira le paysage qui lui faisait face.

Devant lui, un ciel bleu éclatant, un air pur et vivifiant, un espace propice à la vie. Derrière lui, un orage mêlé à une tempête, un air asphyxiant, un lieu de mort quasiment certaine.

Savourant une dernière fois l'air frais qui venait fouetter son visage, il en profita pour faire ses adieux à l'assemblée qui les observait.

« Ce fût un calvaire de vous connaître, et sachez que je quitte ce monde sans regret, bien trop heureux de ne bientôt plus avoir à côtoyer vos faces d'arriérés. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas - moi non plus d'ailleurs - mais si vous pouviez faire en sorte que mes cendres ne soient pas piétinées par des talons hauts une fois mon corps brûlé, je vous en serais très reconnaissant. Merci de m'avoir écouté et sur ce, je vous dis bon vent. »

Sa tirade étant dite, il se tourna lentement vers son bourreau, prêt à recevoir sa sentence.

« Dans mon bureau. » _claqua la doyenne._

Sans avoir le temps d'évaluer son degré d'énervement, il la vit faire volte-face et se diriger vers la salle de torture. Il la suivit sans broncher, sous les regards tantôt médusés, tantôt railleurs, des personnes présentes dans le hall.

Arrivé dans le fief de sa patronne, il referma précautionneusement la porte et s'assit en face de cette dernière en prenant bien soin de s'installer confortablement, conscient qu'il n'était pas près de ressortir de si tôt...

« Vous avez dépassé les bornes. _l'informa Cuddy d'un ton peu rassurant.  
><em>_ Mais ... _tenta de protester le médecin.  
><em>_ Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est un fait, pas un sujet discutable. » _le coupa-t-elle en prenant bien soin de déposer un regard meurtrier sur lui._

La sachant au bord de commettre l'irréparable sur sa personne, il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de prier pour le salue de son âme. Tandis qu'il passait en revue tous les Saints qu'il connaissait, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en direction de sa patronne qu'il trouvait étrangement silencieuse. Il ne fût alors que peu surpris de croiser un regard noir qui le fusillait copieusement.

« Vous avez transformé mon hôpital en un véritable zoo.  
>_ Ah, ça ! <em>s'exclama le concerné presque sans s'en rendre compte.<br>__ Silence. » _ordonna la doyenne d'un ton cassant._

Penaud, il obéit docilement et attendit patiemment la suite de son jugement en se triturant les doigts avec nervosité. Resté en alerte, il sursauta légèrement en entendant un dossier être claqué contre une surface en bois. L'auteure de ce bruit anodin presque effrayant baissa ses yeux menaçants en direction d'un bout de papier. Elle feuilleta rapidement le paquet de feuilles qui s'empilait sur ce dernier avant de déposer une nouvelle fois un regard sanguinaire sur son employé.

_« Une chance pour moi qu'elle soit végétarienne. » nota intérieurement le diagnosticien._

Se retenant de l'exécuter froidement sans autre forme de procès, elle prit une profonde inspiration et finit finalement par déclarer.

« Nous disons donc, 15 plaintes rien que pour la matinée.  
>_ Si peu... <em>se risqua-t-il pour tenter de minimiser.<br>__ C'est votre record en un laps de temps si court. » _précisa t-elle pour le faire taire._

Il se retint de la remercier pour ce compliment, sachant pertinemment que ce n'en était pas un.

« Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour défendre votre cause. Vous irez croupir en prison s'il le faut. _jugea-t-elle bon d'ajouter.  
><em>_ C'est injuste ! _s'indigna son employé.  
><em>_ Je trouve cette peine au contraire très clémente. Estimez-vous déjà heureux que je n'ai pas décidé de vous lyncher en public. » _vociféra-t-elle en le pointant du doigt._

Le médecin s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, apeuré par l'agressivité dont sa patronne faisait part. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage et demanda presque calmement.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a pris.  
>_ Je m'ennuyais. <em>répondit-il sans réfléchir à ses mots et leurs conséquences.<br>__ Vous vous ennuyiez ? » _releva la doyenne, cédant ouvertement à la colère._

House venait de s'enfoncer comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, signant son arrêt de mort de sa propre main, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Désespéré, au bord de s'arracher les phalanges des doigts, il s'autorisa une dernière tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Avouez que c'était quand même marrant !  
>_ Vous venez de perdre une nouvelle occasion de vous taire. <em>le prévint-elle peu subtilement.<br>__Tout ce que je dirais pourra être retenu contre moi ?  
>_ Précisément. <em>hacha-t-elle<em>. Cela m'aidera à déterminer si je dois quadrupler ou simplement tripler vos heures de consultation.  
>_ Je n'irai pas. <em>tenta-t-il de résister.<br>__ Vous irez. Par la force s'il le faut, mais vous irez. Et je ne veux pas qu'on est à se plaindre une seule fois de vous, sans quoi je n'hésiterai à sucrer une partie de votre salaire pour payer les prochains frais de procès. » _l'informa-t-elle impassiblement d'une voix ferme et autoritaire._

N'osant pas protester, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement bref de la tête, avant d'entreprendre de quitter la pièce, le plus discrètement possible. S'élevant de quelques centimètres de sa chaise, il fut rapidement couper dans son élan, interpellé par une injonction sans équivoque

« Vous ne bougez pas d'ici. » _lui ordonna sèchement la doyenne._

Conscient qu'il ne devait faire aucun mouvement brusque pour ne pas être davantage assailli, il se rassit très lentement en fixant perplexement sa patronne.

La patronne en question, désireuse d'achever son employé dans les plus brefs délais, rendit son jugement intransigeant.

« Je quadruple vos heures de consultation, vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous avant 19 heures au bas mot pendant un mois et vous présenterez des excuses circonstanciées à vos victimes ... _commença-t-elle à énumérer avant d'être interrompue.  
><em>_ Mais... _tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois de contester.  
><em>_ En public. » _poursuit-elle sans le laisser finir._

Ces dernières paroles lui firent l'effet d'un verre entier de bourbon avalé de travers. Si bien qu'il crut mourir étouffé sous les yeux jubilaires de son exécutrice.

« Pour si peu... _parvint-il à dire entre deux toux étouffantes, essayant encore de minimiser.  
><em>_ Si peu ? _s'emporta la doyenne_. Vous avez délibérément administré du LSD à une quinzaine de patients en consultation sans autre raison que votre distraction personnelle ! »

House sourit intérieurement en se remémorant ses exploits de la veille. Il avait atterri en consultation, contre son gré, après avoir échangé quelques joutes verbales avec la hiérarchie. Très persuasive, Cuddy était parvenue à lui imposer deux heures de torture. Puis, d'humeur joueuse et vindicative, il avait décidé de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans l'hôpital et de pourrir la vie de sa patronne par la même occasion. Et voilà où il en était aujourd'hui. D'une pierre deux coups, il avait tout gagné : le supplice, la potence et le bûcher.

N'ayant finalement pu retenir un sourire de satisfaction, il croisa un regard noir et assassin qui lui donna soudainement une certitude.

« Vous allez me le payer cher. » _l'averti-t-elle en entrant dans une colère encore plus noire. _

Il ne ressortirait pas de ce bureau en un seul morceau.

« Très cher. » _précisa-t-elle en prenant un air des plus menaçants._

Et encore moins de cet hôpital.

_Colère, nom féminin : Violent mécontentement, accompagné d'agressivité. Considérée comme l'un des 7 péchés capitaux._

TBC...

Si la fiction vous plaît toujours autant, je vous dis à vendredi :D.


	5. Pride

Encore mille remerciements pour tous vos commentaires !

La suite aujourd'hui, comme promis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : The Pride - L'orgueil.<strong>

Une canne claqua contre le sol, par à-coups frénétiques et réguliers. House, d'humeur joviale, marchait énergiquement en direction du bureau de son meilleur ami, bien décidé à l'importuner cinq minutes. Ou plus. Tout dépendrait de son degré de réceptivité.

Arrivé devant la porte devant son fief, il se fit violent pour y pénétrer, priant pour le surprendre dans une situation délicate. Dès que Wilson avait prétexté un patient trop prenant qui l'empêchait de venir critiquer la garde-robe de Cuddy avec lui, il avait parié sur le café et une plaie montée sur talons jouant ouvertement de ses charmes. Il eut les deux, en quelque sorte.

Assis derrière son bureau, un Wilson hilare, les jambes négligemment étendues sur son mobilier, visiblement captivé par la blague tordante que son interlocutrice venait de lui pondre. Dans sa main, une tasse emplie par une substance que le médecin ne parvenait pas à identifier. Devant lui, une femme. La trentaine, mal fringuée, mal coiffée, passablement désagréable à regarder. *Une bonne moyenne chez le cancérologue cruellement délaissé par la gente féminine.

Comble de mauvais goûts, elle ne portait pas de talons. En revanche, elle avait un rire à faire fuir tout un groupe de primates en chaleur. Excepté Wilson, qui devait déjà lui trouver toutes les qualités du monde et un potentiel suffisant pour supporter un rencart avec lui.

L'arrivée inopportune du diagnosticien étant passée complètement inaperçue, il eut tout le loisir de profiter du spectacle désolant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Agacé, il se racla exagérément la gorge, signalant sa présence aux occupants de la pièce. Si tôt son entrée annoncée, les rires se dissipèrent, laissant place à un surprenant silence relaxant. Plein de reconnaissance, il voulut adresser une foule de remerciements.

« Je vous en suis gré. _déclara-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme.  
><em>_ Je ne comprends pas. _étouffa-t-elle, incrédule.  
><em>_ Ça ne m'étonne pas. _claqua le diagnosticien._ Il n'y a que vous, et mon ami rongé par un trop plein de principes chiants à en mourir, pour ne pas remarquer votre rire assourdissant et horripilant au possible. Comprenez donc bien que si je vous gratifie de remerciements, ce n'est pas par éloge, mais simplement pour que vous preniez conscience que le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez faire à l'humanité est de ne plus rire. »

Largement scandalisée par ces propos, elle adopta un air outragé qui eut ce don tout particulier pour exaspérer le diagnosticien avant de se retourner vers l'oncologue.

« Vous connaissez cet individu ? _s'indigna-t-elle._  
>_ Certainement pas ! <em>s'exclama sans hésiter le concerné.<br>__ Nouvelle, je présume ? _demanda House, déjà certain de la réponse qu'elle allait lui apporter.  
><em>_ Oui, je suis nouvelle dans cet hôpital. Avant j'étais... _commença-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le médecin.  
><em>_ La question supposait de répondre par oui ou par non, sans ajout d'éléments superficiels relatant votre vie plate et terriblement ennuyeuse qui, je tiens à le souligner, ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. _balança-t-il en lui coupant allégrement la parole.  
><em>_ Qui est-ce ? _quémanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible à l'oncologue, resté silencieux pendant cette entrevue.  
><em>_ Un parfait inconnu. _mentit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, se préparant mentalement à lui suite du massacre._  
>_ Oh pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. <em>reprit le praticien en faisant un geste référentiel. <em>Docteur House, diagnosticien mondialement reconnu. Réclamé par toutes les dames qui franchissent les portes de cet hôpital, vénéré par tout un tas d'adolescentes en rut, adulé par sa hiérarchie. Oui madame, vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez un véritable Dieu vivant devant vous.  
>_ House... <em>finit par se plaindre l'oncologue.<br>__ Ne t'énerve pas mon lapin, tu vas toi aussi avoir droit à des présentations élogieuses. Voici donc le Docteur Wilson, un oncologue vouant un culte aux petits cancéreux. Ne vous fiez surtout pas à son apparence de gentil garçon. En réalité, c'est un véritable coureur de jupons invétéré caractérisé par un penchant pour les causes désespérées ainsi qu'une déconcertante tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Vous en êtes d'ailleurs la preuve vivante. _déblatéra House en pointant du doigt son collègue.  
><em>_ HOUSE ! _s'offusqua d'avantage Wilson.  
><em>_ Je sais. Tu aimerais te la taper sans que je ne puisse préalablement m'immiscer dans vos maigres échanges de convenances. Mais je suis ton meilleur ami, et en tant que tel, je me dois de t'empêcher par tous les moyens de t'accoupler avec cette créature. » _se justifia le médecin en adoptant un air grave._

Wilson se passa une main lourde sur le visage et reporta son intention sur la jeune femme resté blême devant le discours ahurissant tenu par le diagnosticien.

« Je vous prierais de bien vouloir l'excuser. Il me pourrit la vie à longueur de journée, c'est un véritable passe-temps pour lui. »

Il acheva sa phrase en jetant un regard noir au médecin qu'il était en train de décrire. Ledit médecin, flatté par ce portrait apologétique, s'inclina dans un geste théâtral, comme pour saluer son public.

Apathique, le nouveau souffre-douleur de House n'avait toujours pas cillé, encore indignée par l'attitude de cet homme qui semblait lui en vouloir sans raison apparente. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir fait le tour de cet odieux personnage, ce dernier reprit de plus belle.

« Finalement, elle n'est peut-être pas si inutile qu'elle en a l'air. Bien dressée, elle pourrait devenir totalement docile et capable de la boucler sans limite de temps. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir un bref instant.

« L'idéal serait que tu en fasses un objet sexuel ! » _clama fièrement le praticien._

Outrageusement révoltée par ces paroles, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut coupée dans son élan.

« Ou alors, tu la recycles en bonniche à tout-faire. » _conclut-il en portant sa main à sa barbe de trois jours._

Passablement remontée, elle se contenta finalement de fuir le diagnosticien en l'insultant copieusement.

« Salopard » _blasphéma-t-elle à son encontre._

A l'entente de ce doux qualificatif, le diagnosticien sourit imperceptiblement, fier de son petit effet. L'oncologue, nettement moins satisfait, se contenta de le fusiller ostensiblement du regard. En réponse à ses tentatives d'intimidation, amusé plus qu'autre chose, le médecin lui balança gaiement.

« Tu verras. Plus tard, tu me remercie ... »

Il s'arrêta net lorsque la solution de son cas en cours lui apparut clairement à l'esprit.

« Et là, je suppose que je ne vais même pas avoir le temps de te faire la morale car tu auras quitté la pièce dans la seconde qui va suivre. » _en déduit l'oncologue suite à la réaction de son ami._

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'il le vit déjà disparaître de son champ de vision.

_Quelques instants plus tard._

La porte d'un bureau s'ouvrit d'un mouvement rapide et violent. La propriétaire des lieux, pourtant habituée aux intrusions intempestives de son employé en mal de distraction, sursauta largement sur son siège, manquant pour un peu de ruiner son tailleur avec l'encre d'un stylo. La respiration haletante, elle lança un regard faussement assassin en direction du nuisible, en prenant bien soin d'adopter une moue agacée et autoritaire. Le nuisible en question lui offrit en retour un sourire moqueur, visiblement satisfait de son entrée remarquée.

Se remettant du bond magistral qu'elle venait de faire, et tandis qu'elle ordonnait à son cœur de retrouver la quiétude qu'il venait de perdre, elle entendit une voix irritante. Le son qui annonçait l'envolée prochaine de sa tranquillité.

« Je suis Dieu ! _clama-t-il en balançant un dossier sur son bureau.  
><em>_ Certainement pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un emmerdeur, rien de plus. _rétorqua-t-elle, la voix railleuse.  
><em>_ Vous êtes en plein déni. Vous ne cherchez ni plus ni moins qu'à fuir l'inévitable effet que vous procure ma personne.  
>_ Oui, je l'admets. Je fuis comme la peste tout ce qui est susceptible de pouvoir provoquer chez moi une crise cardiaque.<br>_ Ce qui est plutôt flatteur pour moi. Mais vous ne devez pas vous en faire pour ça. En tant que médecin de grande renommée, je me chargerai très volontiers de votre réanimation. »

Joueur, il s'approcha du bureau et ajouta d'une voix enjouée en lui assignant un léger clin d'œil.

« Le bouche à bouche, c'est ma grande spécialité. »

Exaspérée, elle leva brièvement les yeux vers le ciel et décida de changer de sujet.

« Votre cas est résolu ? _demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle priait toujours son cœur de se calmer.  
><em>_ Oui Madame. Grâce à une de mes sempiternelles et brillantes déductions. Comme d'habitude. Et dire qu'il aura fallu que je ridiculise Wilson pour avoir cette révélation.  
>_ Il a refusé de vous donner ses frites au déjeuner ? <em>se moqua la doyenne en retournant à ses papiers administratifs.<br>__ Nope, il faisait la cour à la nouvelle mocheté de je ne sais quel service. Alors j'ai sorti les grands moyens pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. _réfuta-t-il en ricanant.  
><em>_ Vous savez, c'est un grand garçon. Il est en âge de côtoyer qui bon lui semble, il n'a pas besoin de votre approbation.  
>_ Bien sûr que si ! <em>se défendit-il en prenant un air outragé.<br>__ Vous n'êtes pas bien placé pour lui donner des leçons. _dit-elle d'un ton las en remplissant un papier.  
><em>_ Vous rigolez ? Il n'y a pas meilleur que moi pour vanter les mérites et pointer les défauts de la gente féminine. _se vanta le diagnosticien.  
><em>_ Quand vous aurez fini de vous jeter des fleurs, vous pourrez éventuellement de me laisser travailler tout en allant vous divertir en salle de consultation, histoire de jouer au Docteur au moins une fois dans votre vie. _s'agaça la doyenne.  
><em>_ Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! _s'offusqua-t-il en adoptant un petit air dramatique. _Voilà qui serait une insulte envers mon génie et mon intelligence.  
>_ Les consultations ont tout autant besoin de votre génie que votre département. <em>rétorqua-t-elle, largement excédée.<br>__ Vous rigolez ? _s'amusa-t-il._ Je ne me rabaisserai pas à diagnostiquer de simples rhumes chez des patients totalement demeurés. Je laisse ça aux médecins de bas étage. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait une nouvelle fois rien de lui, elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage en signe d'exaspération. Constatant, non sans un soupir, que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, elle plia finalement en déclarant.

« Faites ce que vous voulez mais laissez-moi travailler en paix.  
>_ Puisque c'est la patronne qui le dit. » <em>commenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.<em>

Elle le regarda partir, surprise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte : il avait cédé à son injonction un peu trop facilement. Beaucoup trop facilement et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ne lui connaissant aucune docilité et encore moins un quelconque penchant pour l'obéissance, elle eut dans l'idée de le rattraper pour lui sommer de ne pas semer le chaos dans son hôpital. Mais elle décida finalement de se raviser. Son cas étant résolu, il se contenterait probablement de rentrer chez lui aussi vite que possible.

Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

_Orgueil, nom masculin : Opinion très avantageuse, le plus souvent exagérée, qu'on a de sa valeur personnelle aux dépens de la considération due à autrui. Considéré comme l'un des 7 péchés capitaux._

TBC...

Alors ? Pas trop déçu(e)s ? La suite, euh, disons ... Mardi soir si tout va bien. Ça vous va ? :D.


	6. Envy

*apparaît discrètement* Bonsoir tout le monde. Désolée pour ce retard; mais voilà enfin le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture ! *repart rapidement*

Edit : Je suis partie tellement vite que j'ai oublié de remercier les revieweurs anonymes *shame on me*

Mac Ravie que la fiction te plaise autant ! Ton enthousiasme est vraiment encourageant. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Eve Ca fait plaisir de voir que la suite est tant attendue. Effectivement, la suite devait être mardi, désolée. Mais la personne qui relit ma fiction n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

*s'éclipse de nouveau*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : The Envy - L'envie.<strong>

House était avachi dans le canapé du bureau de la doyenne, les bras croisés, affichant sur ses traits une moue d'enfant contrarié.

« House, levez vos fesses et allez travailler. Il est hors de question que je vous supporte tout l'après-midi. » _somma Cuddy pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il était venu camper dans ses quartiers._

Pour seule réponse, le diagnosticien sourit sarcastiquement à l'idée de passer sa fin de journée ici ; jubilant par avance de pouvoir déstabiliser sa patronne sans trop se fatiguer. Mais la faire sortir de ses gonds n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des solutions. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas s'il voulait récolter autre chose des railleries étriquées qui auraient pour unique but de passer sa colère et sa frustration sur lui. A l'heure actuelle, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : avoir une consultation détaillée au sujet d'un oncologue détraqué ayant été frappé de plein fouet par l'absurdité.

« Wilson a une théorie. _lâcha finalement le médecin._  
>_ Je crains le pire.<br>_ Vous pouvez !  
>_ Venez en aux faits qu'on en finisse. » <em>ordonna lascivement la doyenne.<em>

Il se redressa lentement, disposé à se lancer dans une explication concise des faits. Cuddy lui adressa un regard sans équivoque, l'invitant à rapidement poursuivre afin qu'elle puisse dégager sa carcasse de son bureau au plus vite.

« Wilson est un utopiste. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise à votre sujet, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir l'expression d'une passion refoulée ou d'une possessivité à peine dissimulée. Si je crie à travers l'hôpital que votre fessier a pris des formes disproportionnées, Monsieur, une fois son costume de pseudo-psychanalyste revêtu, conclura qu'il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un signal amoureux, visant à masquer la véritable attirance que j'ai pour vous. Ce après quoi, il me sortira son perpétuel speech sur le pourquoi et le comment je fuis toute relation humaine existante. » _déblatéra le médecin en la fixant ostensiblement._

La doyenne se contenta d'un hochement de la tête en signe d'approbation, n'osant pas couper le diagnosticien dans sa narration.

« Mais aujourd'hui, il est carrément devenu psychotique ! Nos rapports ambigus l'obsèdent ! Laissez-moi vous faire une petite rétrospective des événements »

_« Savais-tu que Cuddy a amené sa machine à crottes aujourd'hui à l'hôpital ? » questionna le médecin en faisant une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Wilson._

_Conscient que la question ne supposait aucune réponse en retour et n'avait que pour but de lyncher un enfant ayant eu le malheur de contrarier ses plans, l'oncologue soupira bruyamment, en signe d'une future protestation. Ne voyant au travers de la fillette qu'un parasite, désigné depuis longtemps comme étant l'ennemi public numéro un, il ne manquait jamais de vanter le démérite de la relation entretenue avec la doyenne. Tout était prétexte à réduire l'enfant à l'état de simple monstre incontinent, et sa mère de substitution à celui d'handicapée parentale._

_Levant la tête pour toiser son ami qui le fixait avec un sourire moqueur, Wilson ne put s'empêcher de soupirer une fois encore, peu disposé à devoir écouter les mille et une raisons qui devraient pousser Cuddy à abandonner sa fille dans un refuge pour animaux. Sachant pertinemment que cette marque d'agacement ne porterait jamais ses fruits, il jeta son dévolu sur une toute autre tactique, qui visait à piquer dans le vif du sujet et à pointer du doigt le réel problème dont il était à chaque fois question._

_« Tu envies cette gamine, House. » balança l'oncologue tandis que le dénommé House s'asseyait en face de lui._

_En guise de réponse, le médecin offrit des yeux ronds, qu'il crut sentir un instant sortir de leurs orbites tant ses propos lui parurent outrageusement ineptes et révoltants. Véritablement atterré, le diagnosticien s'esclaffa, désireux de montrer à son ami quel piètre psychanalyste il faisait. Exaspéré, ce dernier reprit de plus belle._

_« Dans même pas cinq secondes, tu vas vouloir me faire payer la justesse de mes propos en usant habilement du sarcasme et de l'humiliation, sans autre but que le refoulement de cette réalité qui te dérange. Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, laisse donc ta profonde dénégation s'exprimer.  
>_ Whao, c'est qu'il n'est pas commode notre Wilson aujourd'hui. Je t'ai connu moins revêche. s'amusa t-il en adoptant un air terrifié.<br>_ D'un autre côté, je poursuis une cause désespérée.  
>_ Trouver une nouvelle madame Wilson ? »<em>

_Profonde inspiration._

_« Avoir un gosse avec une future madame Wilson ? Je te le déconseille; voie les effets néfastes qu'un tel acte impliquerait. » railla le diagnosticien à l'encontre de son ami._

_Expiration largement exagérée._

_« Et dans les effets néfastes, tu inclues un bonheur durable et l'embellissement d'une vie jusque-là morne et routinière ?_  
><em>_ En fait, en tête de liste se trouvent l'abrutissement total des parents, l'énergie gaspillée inutilement et l'épuisement engendré par un tel déploiement d'énergie. énuméra-t-il en haussant un doigt à chacune de ses mentions.<em>  
><em>_ Tu as entièrement raison. Elever un enfant à la maison revient à s'occuper d'un House au travail. La satisfaction de la tâche et la certitude de pouvoir un jour l'éviter en plus.<em>  
><em>_ Premièrement, Cuddy adore me tancer à longueur de journée ; deuxièmement j'ai l'impression que tu idéalises un peu trop le boulot éducatif que doivent pratiquer les parents pour éviter que leur progéniture ne devienne des emmerdeurs en puissance dont ils ne seront que peu fiers...<em>  
><em>_ Elle a tout essayé te concernant. Et pourtant, tu es toujours un emmerdeur en puissance...fit remarquer l'oncologue en le coupant dans son discours contradictoire.<em>  
><em>_ Troisièmement ! reprit-il de plus belle. Il n'existe aucun élément de comparaison entre moi et cette malédiction incapable de tenir plus d'un mètre sur ses deux jambes et qui s'exprime dans un langage qu'elle seule peut comprendre.<em>  
><em>_ Ça vous fait quand même un sacré nombre de points communs...<em>  
><em>_ Quatrièmement ! ... » hurla House avant de s'interrompre.<em>

_Ne sachant plus quoi lancer, il se tut soudainement pour chercher la prochaine opposition qui l'aiderait à convaincre son interlocuteur._

_« Ton déni te ferait-il défaut ? Ton inconscient s'amuserait-il à lui mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues ? se moqua le cancérologue en constatant sa soudaine perte de répartie.  
>_ Je réfléchis à comment te délivrer de cette ingénuité qui te frappe...<br>_ Ne pas m'encombrer avec tout un tas d'illusions est la principale chose que j'ai appris en te côtoyant. Alors je le réaffirme, en connaissance de causes : tu envies cette enfant.  
>_ Je ne ... voulut protester le médecin.<br>_ Enfin, pas tout à fait. l'interrompit-il pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de contester. En réalité, tu envies sa capacité à pouvoir attirer toute l'attention de Cuddy. De l'avoir à sa disposition pour s'occuper d'elle dès que le besoin se présente. De hanter ses pensées, jusqu'à tourner à l'obsession, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour y remédier. Tu crèves d'envie d'être à sa place quand tu imagines Cuddy s'inquiéter à son sujet à longueur de journée.  
>_ Tu oublies que j'ai cette place privilégiée depuis bien longtemps. se vanta le diagnosticien.<br>_ En moindre partie désormais. Avant, tu étais le seul à pouvoir tous les jours envahir à ce point ses pensées. Maintenant, vous êtes deux. Ce qui fait de Rachel une rivale, celle qui a osé conquérir une grande partie de ton territoire. Ce que tu envies, c'est cette trop grande place qu'elle occupe, aussi bien dans son esprit que dans son cœur. Tu estimes que Cuddy te revient de droit, qu'un être aussi petit ne peut pas se l'approprier en un claquement de doigts alors que toi, tu as trimé pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une partie. Ce pourquoi tu souhaites qu'elle t'appartienne de nouveau intégralement, sans partage avec une tierce personne, car tu ne supportes pas de la voir s'exprimer comme s'il s'agissait de toi, alors que l'objet de son expression ne te concerne justement plus. Une situation tellement banale pour toi. Quoi de plus facile que d'éliminer la source de ta difficulté ? Seulement voilà. Tu ne pourras jamais rompre le lien qui les unit. Et c'est bien là le cœur du problème. » analysa son ami_

_Le diagnosticien l'avait laissé finir, comprenant que le couper reviendrait à lui donner raison sur toute la ligne. Préférant être brûlé vif plutôt que de fournir à l'oncologue un élément qui lui confirmerait ne serait-ce qu'une partielle véracité dans ses propos il se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire railleur, lui faisant par la même comprendre que son monologue avait été vain et inutile. Ce à quoi sa conscience réincarnée sous forme humaine rétorqua._

_« Toi qui est toujours en quête de vérité; commence déjà par arrêter de refouler celle qui te concerne. » conclue-t-il en fixant House droit dans les yeux._

_L'absurdité avait enfin trouvé son visage; celui d'un oncologue, prénommé James Wilson, psychologue débauché à ses heures perdues avançant sans cesse des théories sans logique, des déductions hâtives irréfléchies et des propos incohérents au point de se demander si c'était bien à lui qu'il venait de s'adresser._

_« Tu m'as parlé ? s'enquit le médecin en se levant.  
>_ Non rien, laisse tomber.<br>_ L'absurdité renferme donc entre ses griffes une certaine part de lucidité qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Intéressant. répondit-il sarcastiquement, simulant une profonde réflexion en s'avançant vers la porte.  
>_ Ce serait surtout rassurant pour toi. Dans la mesure où son absence temporaire pourrait te permettre d'arrêter de te mentir à toi-même. répliqua l'oncologue d'une voix lascive.<br>_ J'ai compris. J'entamerai à l'occasion une discussion avec mon moi très profond. Lui au moins ne m'emmerdera pas avec une interprétation aberrante de mes moindres faits et gestes. Railla le médecin en ouvrant le battant.  
>_ C'est ça, défiles toi House. Tu... »<em>

_Venant de claquer bruyamment la porte, il n'entendit pas les dernières paroles qui lui étaient destinées._

« Vous ne rêvez pas, il est allé jusqu'à voir une passion refoulée dans le mépris que j'exprime à l'égard de votre quadrupède ambulant !  
>_ Le quadrupède ambulant s'appelle Rachel. <em>mentionna<em> _Cuddy d'un ton très las._  
>_ Sérieusement ? Ce truc a un nom ? <em>s'étonna faussement le médecin.<em>  
>_ House, si ce que dit Wilson est tant dénué de sens, pourquoi ne pas simplement passer outre ses propos ? <em>dévia-t-elle pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet de sa fille.<em>  
>_ Ce serait beaucoup moins distrayant !<br>_ Il vise juste à ce point ? »

Le diagnosticien se recula d'un coup sec dans le canapé, tout en pointant du doigt sa patronne, un air effaré peint sur son visage.

« Oh mon Dieu ! _s'écria House de façon quasi théâtrale. _Vous êtes aussi irrécupérable que Wilson. »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et entreprit de quitter le bureau, avant que la conversation ne tourne en sa défaveur. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, chacun laissa fuir un large sourire malgré lui.

Tous les deux savaient que Wilson visait juste.

_Envie, nom féminin : Sentiment de tristesse, d'irritation et de haine contre ceux qui possèdent un bien. Considérée comme l'un des 7 péchés capitaux._

TBC...

L'attente en valait quand même la peine ? :D


	7. Lust

Et voici (enfin), la suite ! Qui est, comme vous vous en doutez, le chapitre que certaines d'entre vous attendaient tant, c'est-à-dire la luxure. C'est donc le dernier péché capital. En revanche, ce n'est que l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction car, comme précisé dans la présentation du début, il y aura un chapitre bonus qui ne sera autre que la continuité de ce dernier. Et à la vue des commentaires qui ont été faits, je ne regrette en rien de l'avoir fait. Merci à vous tous !

Eve = Merci pour ta review, et contente que la fiction continue de te plaire. Voilà la suite que tu attends.

Eva = Merci ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été vaine.

miou = Heureuse que tu apprécies ma fiction. Voici le premier chapitre de la fin que tu attends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : The Lust - La luxure.<strong>

« Oui House, en plus d'être terriblement plate, ma vie sexuelle est définitivement et désespérément ennuyeuse, vous n'avez plus besoin de me le rappeler ! Alors si vous prenez votre pied avec vos prostituées, tant mieux pour vous, mais laissez-nous tranquilles, moi et ma non moins célèbre frustration ! »

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Ah oui. Grâce à une de ces immuables fois où il avait voulu lui rappeler qu'elle vivait dans l'abstention, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire ses besoins les plus primaires et visiblement dans l'incapacité de pouvoir y remédier.

Habituellement, elle aurait ri nerveusement en lui lançant un regard carnassier lourd de sens, avant de finalement l'envoyer sur les roses, jouant au passage la carte de sa vie privée qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de bafouer.

Mais aujourd'hui, lasse de toujours chanter le même refrain ou ayant simplement les nerfs à vif, elle avait réagi de façon excessive. D'une façon effroyablement excessive.

Effaré par tant d'effusion d'hormones, il avait fui en claquant la porte sans demander son reste, se flagellant l'esprit pour n'avoir jamais appris à tenir sa langue, et était parti se réfugier dans le bureau de son meilleur ami. Laissant planer un regard dubitatif au travers de la pièce, il avait finalement déclaré.

« Je crois que je devrais parfois apprendre à la fermer. »

Abasourdi, Wilson mit cinq bonnes minutes à assimiler ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Ce après quoi, il somma avec un air presque théâtral.

« Qui que tu sois, sors de ce corps !  
>_ Sérieusement ! <em>s'offusqua le diagnosticien.<br>__ La Vierge Marie t'es apparue pour te faire une révélation ?  
>_ En quelque sorte. La formulation correcte serait plutôt : je suis allé dans le bureau de la Vierge Marie nouvelle génération qui m'a balancé un aveu cinglant à la figure. »<p>

L'oncologue écarquilla les yeux, partagé entre la simple surprise et la stupéfaction la plus totale. Désireux d'en savoir plus, il se cala dans son siège et formula une réplique plutôt habituelle.

« Je t'écoute.  
>_ J'ai dit à Cuddy qu'elle était frustrée et insatisfaite.<br>_ Quelle surprise. _ironisa l'oncologue.  
><em>_ Et ... _commença-t-il péniblement, encore retourné par les propos de la doyenne.  
><em>_ Et elle t'a sauté dessus ? _se moqua-t-il en décelant une certaine gêne chez son ami.  
><em>_ Pas loin...  
>_ Qu ... Quoi ? <em>étouffa Wilson, interdit.<br>__ Elle ... Elle m'a avoué sa frustration. De façon assez violente.  
>_ Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas juste pour se débarrasser de toi ? <em>questionna-t-il, cherchant où était la faille.<br>__ Non, je la connais. C'était enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même et ça s'est retrouvé projeté sur moi sans prévenir. C'était vraiment effrayant. Même mini-Greg en a tremblé. »

L'oncologue resta pantois, incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit, se répétant inlassablement que les déboires amoureux de ces deux-là l'étonneraient toujours.

« Je voyais un manque évident, pas un besoin oppressant, presque étouffant... » _ajouta le médecin, perplexe._

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'entrouvrir la bouche, disposé à lui fournir une psychanalyse détaillée, mais se ravisa.

« Une femme comme elle ne devrait même pas pouvoir se trouver dans une telle configuration émotionnelle. » _poursuivit-il, tentant d'ignorer le silence pesant de la pièce._

House scruta son ami, attendant sa perpétuelle analyse clarifiée de la situation. Mais rien de vint. Pour simple réponse, l'oncologue lui offrit des yeux ronds, le plongeant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et ne l'aidant en rien dans sa réflexion.

Le diagnosticien poussa un long soupir de lassitude et c'est en maudissant l'inactivité de l'oncologue qu'il balança presque désespérément.

« On devrait peut-être s'envoyer en l'air, histoire de satisfaire mon désir brûlant pour sa personne et de rassasier son envie contraignante de sexe. »

Cette fois, l'oncologue ria nerveusement, manquant pour un peu de s'étrangler et finit par s'indigner ouvertement.

« Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement coucher ensemble !  
>_ Enfin, je te retrouve ! Mon bon vieux Wilson ennuyeux qui a ce besoin obsessionnel de s'insinuer dans la vie des<br>gens dans l'espoir de les rendre un peu moins misérables ! Je commençais à désespérer. _cria victorieusement House.  
><em>_ Veux-tu que je te parle de TON besoin obsessionnel ? _rétorqua l'oncologue, excédé.  
><em>_ Précisément oui ! _s'exclama-t-il, d'un air enjoué.  
><em>_ Tu me fatigues. Contente-toi d'agir comme un adulte. »

Le médecin s'apprêtait alors à crier l'inutilité de ses conseils lorsqu'une pensée peu chrétienne se hasarda à lui traverser l'esprit.

« Agir comme un adulte... » _répéta sceptiquement House._

Sans rien ajouter, sans prendre la peine de faire part de sa détermination, il quitta le bureau de son ami.

_20 heures, chez Cuddy._

Voilà maintenant cinq minutes qu'elle subissait les coups de cannes répétés qui résonnaient dans toute son entrée. Cinq minutes qu'elle priait pour qu'il décide finalement de s'en aller. Mais entendant les coups redoubler d'intensité, elle dut se rendre à l'idée qu'il ne partirait jamais et rassembla son courage pour aller l'affronter.

La jeune femme ouvrit d'un coup sec et le vit passer en courant d'air devant elle. Il venait de pénétrer énergiquement dans son entrée sans y être invité.

« House, que faites-vous chez moi ? » _finit par demander la doyenne._

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il referma la porte, laissant derrière lui ses craintes, ses doutes, sa propre incompréhension : plus rien ne devait entraver sa décision.

Elle le fixait ostensiblement, suivait le moindre de ses gestes, cherchant à déceler la raison de sa présence, de ses agissements; à décrypter ses véritables intentions.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, renvoyant l'un envers l'autre une passion brûlante refoulée depuis trop longtemps, figeant le temps dans son avancement. Dès lors, tout devînt atemporel, dépassant insensiblement le monde rationnel dans lequel ils vivaient. Leur volonté rendue passive, leur corps livré à des impulsions incontrôlées, secoué par d'imperceptibles frissons. Leur raison balayée par trop de privation.

Et le doute qui se mit à planer, acharné, tendant à briser leurs effusions immodérées, totalement démesurées, finit par s'évaporer, incapable de lutter contre un acte fatidique et irraisonné.

Plus aucun mouvement ne vint fendre les airs, seul le bruit sourd de quelques pas résonnait encore à travers la maison. Il avançait, elle reculait, leurs enjambées les menant inconsciemment vers la chambre de la doyenne. Tout à coup, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le silence profita de ce moment de répit pour régner en maître, tant qu'il pouvait encore en avoir l'opportunité. Le calme avant la tempête, juste avant qu'un torrent d'ivresse ne se mette à déferler, qu'une vague de désir ne vienne tout envahir.

Dos au mur, elle ne pouvait plus fuir l'évidence, ni nier son inavouable attrait. Face à la femme de ses rêves, il ne pouvait plus reculer, ni renier ses sentiments étouffés. Une mer d'appétits inassouvis allait bientôt se déchaîner, sans pouvoir se retenir, sans pouvoir être arrêtée.

Cédant à la fatalité, prient d'une irrésistible impulsion, ils fondirent en direction l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un accord respectif, une synchrone idyllique, allant même jusqu'à frôler la parfaite l'utopie. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées, dans un geste synchronique qu'ils semblaient avoir répété pendant des années.

Entraînée par une tempête de passion; une pluie de baisers battante, rythmée par des caresses incessantes, une main masculine s'égara, rongée par la douloureuse impatience de son propriétaire; un dos s'arqua dans un mouvement incontrôlé, victime de pulsions inespérées. Le silence s'effaça, laissant place aux cris et à l'effervescence qui s'installaient peu à peu dans la pièce. Un sourire se dessina et révéla tout ce que les mots n'avaient jamais su exprimer. Une concupiscence inavouée, de vifs désirs escamotés, une attirance à peine dissimulée.

Des mains féminines s'afféraient sur le bouton d'un jeans, tentant de mener à bien son travail au combien titanesque. Dans un geste désespéré, menée par la danse de leurs langues entraînées dans un rythme effréné, elle parvînt à desserrer le tissu devenu trop étroit et à arracher un râle de plaisir à son partenaire. Brisant ici et là leur étreinte passionnel, ils se déshabillèrent l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à se trouver dans la tenue originelle, cédant ouvertement à la tentation, s'octroyant le droit de saisir le fruit défendu.

Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui, accentuant son emprise sur elle en effleurant son intimité. Elle frémit, se retenant de gémir en sentant la main de son amant se perdre au niveau de son entre-jambe. Perdant tout contrôle, elle s'abandonna au plaisir qui la submergeait et qui emporta par sa virulence les derniers doutes qui survivaient encore. Elle se livrait désormais sans retenue à cet homme qu'elle désirait depuis trop d'années.

Dès lors, plus rien n'existait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est leurs caresses et leurs gémissements qui s'élevaient et se répandaient partout au travers de la pièce.

Et alors, parcourus d'une légère secousse, leurs corps s'épousèrent pour ne bientôt plus faire qu'un. Leurs respirations devinrent anarchiques, leurs vues troublées par le plaisir qui grandissait encore et toujours plus au fur et à mesure que les coups de reins s'intensifiaient et se multipliaient. Signe d'un désir trop souvent proscrit et inassouvi, leurs mouvements se voulaient enflammés, au-delà de tous ces rêves qu'ils avaient pu faire, dépassant de loin toutes leurs espérances les plus inavouées.

Les pupilles dilatées, proche du point de non-retour, elle resta suspendue à ses lèvres, sans oser respirer. Ne tenant plus, tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire franc, des mains saisirent possessivement ses hanches et un bassin se colla violemment au sien. L'apogée de leurs ébats devenus célestes.

Dans cette pièce, deux êtres attinrent l'osmose parfaite, le paroxysme du plaisir, l'accès au royaume de l'être divin. Terrassés par cet orgasme ravageur, ils s'écroulèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, heureux, souriant imperceptiblement.

D'un mouvement commun de la tête, ils osèrent se regarder, affrontant l'un et l'autre la personne qui avait su les emmener loin d'ici, à des années lumières de leur train de vie habituel. Tout cela sans un mot, sans regrets qui auraient pu venir briser ce tableau parfait.

Sentant la fraîcheur parcourir tout son corps, en manque de la chaleur rassurante qu'il lui procurait et par crainte qu'il ne s'échappe dans la nuit, elle lui demanda par un simple regard le droit de venir se caler dans ses bras. Ignorant radicalement son rationalisme, il l'y invita, sans chercher à savoir où tout cela les mènerait.

Blottie contre lui, entourée par ses bras puissants et apaisants, elle voulut exprimer sa reconnaissance.

« Merci.  
>_ Toujours là quand vous en avez besoin. » <em>se contenta-t-il de répondre.<em>

_Luxure, nom féminin : Goût immodéré, recherche et pratique des plaisirs sexuels. Considérée comme l'un des 7 péchés capitaux._

Votre avis sur ce chapitre tant attendu ? :)


	8. Redemption

Non non, je ne suis pas morte. J'ai juste été un peu occupée ces temps ci et mon béta-reader n'avait jusque là pas eu l'occasion de relire ce chapitre. Mais c'est maintenant chose faite ! Je peux donc vous proposer ce dernier chapitre, porté sur la Rédemption, qui apparaît comme étant la suite de la Luxure. J'ai tenté de traiter cet ultime chapitre du mieux que j'ai pu; à vous de me dire s'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Et un énorme merci pour les nombreuses reviews postées sur le chapitre porté sur la Luxure. Je suis ravie qu'il ait fait l'unanimité !

Pour ceux que je ne sais pas où contacter :

Eva = Tu adores, et moi j'adore ton commentaire. Merci pour ta review ;).

Eve = Ravie que ma partie NC - 17 ait fait son petit effet. Voici la fameuse suite !

mac = Merci. J'ai accordé un soin tout particulier pour cette partie. Contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Voici le final que tu attendais.

mana = Merci pour ton commentaire ! La fin arrive tout de suite :).

Mais trève de bavarderie. Voici la fin de cette fiction. Ce fût un plaisir de vous proposer tous ces chapitres, en particulier au regard de votre entousiasme et des reviews très positives que j'ai reçues. Encore une fois, merci à vous. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre bonus : The Redemption - La rédemption.<strong>

Plongé dans un sommeil profond, il en fut pourtant sorti par un bruit sourd qui le fit largement sursauter. Un mot tendre et délicat suivit rapidement ce réveil pour le moins brutal, malencontreusement échappé de la bouche d'une femme qui lui était familière.

« Merde ! »

La voix s'arrêta net dans son parjure, sa propriétaire s'étant soudainement souvenue qu'un homme dormait encore son lit. Dès lors, elle se consacra corps et âme à une pratique peu courante chez elle : la prière. Prier pour que le sommeil de plomb de l'homme en question n'ait pas été perturbé par ce bruit inopportun.

Persuadé qu'il pourrait grandement l'ennuyer en parvenant dès maintenant à se lever, il rassembla toutes ses forces pour réussir à sortir de ce lit. Il parvint rapidement à s'asseoir au bord du matelas et put alors constater qu'il était nu comme un ver. A cet instant, son cerveau, pourtant encore endormi, n'eut aucun mal à raviver les souvenirs brûlants de la soirée passée. Des instants magiques lui revinrent à l'esprit, arrachant un sourire pleinement satisfait.

Sujet à une soudaine plénitude, il se leva et claudiqua jusqu'à son boxer qui avait été propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans sentir de douleur virulente à la cuisse. Il ramassa ce dernier et l'enfila en prenant appui sur le mur, avant de se diriger vers la direction du bruit qu'il avait entendu. Il boita sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à la cuisine et découvrit Cuddy accroupie, occupée à ramasser les morceaux de ce qui devait être un bol à l'origine. Elle était déjà prête à partir, habillée chic et sexy, un tailleur assorti à ses talons hauts en guise de tenue de travail.

« J'aurais aimé un réveil un peu plus agréable. Comme par exemple votre décolleté, penché au dessus de mon nez, me tirant des bras de Morphée de la plus belle façon qu'il puisse exister. » _balança le médecin pour signaler sa présence._

La doyenne se crispa et maudit aussitôt sa foutue maladresse, qu'elle allait aujourd'hui mépriser plus que jamais. Tout en continuant de se lapider l'esprit, elle se redressa doucement sans se retourner et enjamba la zone où le bol s'était brisé pour aller jeter les quelques morceaux qu'elle venait de ramasser.

Le diagnosticien ne bougea pas, se contentant de suivre ses moindres faits et gestes du regard. Elle eut beau prendre son temps, elle fut obligée d'admettre que jeter quelques morceaux de verre ne prendrait pas une éternité ; elle ne pourrait pas indéfiniment retarder cette confrontation fatidique.

Se rendant à l'évidence, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et dut sans plus tarder affronter son amant presque nu, simplement revêtu d'un boxer noir. Peu habituée à voir son employé dans cette tenue, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de bas en haut, pour finalement finir sa course dans le bleu railleur de ses yeux.

« Mon corps d'athlète fait toujours cet effet. _se moqua le diagnosticien en croisant le regard de la jeune femme._  
>_ Je trouve votre modestie bien matinale. <em>rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de regagner de la contenance.<em>  
>_ La vérité n'a pas d'heure.<br>_ La vérité, peut-être. Mais vous en revanche, vous avez une heure minimale avant laquelle vous n'êtes pas censé être opérationnel et où je suis normalement assurée d'avoir la paix.  
>_ Je suis opérationnel à toute heure. Tout n'est qu'une question de motivation. Quant à cette prétendue paix que vous clamer avoir lorsque je ne suis pas là, nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sont que des foutaises.<br>_ Et sur quoi vous basez vous pour avancer une théorie aussi démentielle ?_ l'interrogea-t-elle en émettant un léger rire nerveux. _  
>_ La nuit dernière, entre autre. <em>se justifia-t-il, à peine après qu'elle ait finis de parler.<em> Mais vous savez que je pourrai trouver mille et une raisons pour prouver ce que j'avance. »

A cet instant, elle perdit le peu de contenance qui lui restait encore, déstabilisée par l'assurance inébranlable de son employé. Convaincue que la bataille était perdue d'avance, elle jeta les armes et décida de mettre un terme définitif à cette conversation en usant d'un procédé peu glorieux, celui que l'homme qui lui faisait face prenait souvent un malin plaisir à utiliser : la dérobade.

« Parfait. Pendant que vous serez occupé à chercher ces mille et une raisons qui prouvent que je me réjouis de votre présence, je vais aller travailler. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas trop. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie de sa cuisine, la tête légèrement baissée. Elle pensait que si elle acceptait ouvertement sa défaite, il se contenterait de jubiler, sans d'avantage chercher à la retenir, comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire. Mais aujourd'hui, la routine habituelle avait été propulsée à des années lumières de cette pièce.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un bras. Lasse et fatiguée, elle leva des yeux presque suppliants vers son propriétaire, lui demandant silencieusement de la laisser s'en aller.

« Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit ce que cette nuit signifiait vraiment. » _répondit le médecin à sa demande inaudible._

Voilà ce qu'elle redoutait : l'abord du sujet épineux que tout le monde voulait éviter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

« Je pensais pourtant que vous fuyiez comme la peste tout ce qui ressemblait, de près comme de loin, à une conversation sérieuse et posée . _suggéra peu subtilement la doyenne en ne le quittant pas des yeux._  
>_ Arrêtez de penser, et répondez. »<p>

Son ton était rude, son air grave et attentif. Il attendait patiemment une réponse et elle comprit qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas obtenue.

Pressée d'en finir et de pouvoir enfin aller travailler, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer.

« Du sexe. Et seulement du sexe. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
>_ Vous mentez. <em>répliqua-t-il instantanément. <em>  
>_ Je ne mens pas. Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour cette nuit que nous avons passée. C'était magnifique et si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Mais comme vous et moi le savons si bien, cela n'engage strictement à rien.<br>_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'était uniquement du sexe pour du sexe ? _questionna House, pour être certain d'avoir bien compris le sens de ses propos._  
>_ C'est exactement ça. Vous devriez vous en réjouir, non ?<br>_ Vous mentez. _répliqua le médecin une nouvelle fois._  
>_ Pourquoi cette obsession à croire que je mens ? <em>demanda-t-elle d'un ton très las.<em>  
>_ Parce que même moi je ne pourrai jamais affirmer une telle chose. » <em>répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.<br>_  
>A peine eut-il finis de prononcer ces quelques mots, qu'elle détournait déjà son regard du sien, perturbée par cette révélation si soudaine. Il devenait pour elle de plus en plus urgent de quitter cette pièce au plus vite.<p>

« House, laissez-moi passer, je suis déjà suffisamment en retard.  
>_ Pas avant de savoir la vérité. <em>affirma-t-il d'une voix sèche. <em>  
>_ Vous me fatiguez avec votre vérité. <em>lâcha-t-elle d'un ton toujours plus las.<em>  
>_ C'est parce qu'elle vous dérange.<br>_ Entendez la vérité qui vous arrange, mais pour l'amour du ciel, laissez-moi passer.  
>_ Vous savez qu'une non réponse m'en dit bien plus qu'une vraie réponse ? <em>s'amusa la diagnosticien en voyant qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.<em>  
>_ Vous savez que si vous ne bougez pas votre cul de ma cuisine d'ici dix secondes, vous aurez tellement d'heures de consultation à faire que vous serez contraint de travailler nuits et jours à l'hôpital ? »<p>

Bien décidé à continuer de jouer avec ses nerfs, il recula d'un pas, quittant ainsi la cuisine de sa patronne, comme cette dernière venait si gentiment de lui demander.

« J'ai « bougé mon cul » de votre cuisine. Maintenant, parlez.  
>_ Bon sang House, dégagez de mon chemin ! <em>s'emporta-t-elle en constatant la mauvaise blague de son employé. <em>Contentez-vous de prendre vos jambes à votre cou comme vous savez si bien le faire._  
><em>_ Sauf que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de le faire. A cet instant, c'est uniquement vous qui tentez de fuir.  
>_ J'ai, contrairement à vous, une montagne de travail qui m'attend. Pardonnez moi donc de tout tenter pour écourter cet échange afin d'entamer cette besogne au plus vite, histoire d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez moi avant 21 heures.<br>_ Les faux prétextes ne me satisfont pas plus que les mensonges, vous savez. _l'informa-t-elle, lui faisant comprendre que sa nouvelle tactique ne porterait jamais ses fruits.  
>_<em>Ce sont des pratiques dont vous vous accommodez pourtant plutôt bien en temps normal.  
>_ Vous voulez quitter cette pièce dans les plus brefs délais ? Parfait. Moi aussi à vrai dire. Alors arrêtez de tout analyser et contentez vous de répondre. Car sachez qu'aucun de nous deux ne quittera cet endroit tant que vous n'aurez pas cessé toutes ces balivernes.<br>_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que …  
>_ Je vous connais, Cuddy. » <em>la coupa-t-il sans prévenir, comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle allait lui dire.<em>

Exténuée, elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, priant toutes les entités existantes pour que cette douce peine affligeante se termine au plus vite. Mais lorsqu'elle enleva la main qui couvrait ses yeux, elle dut bien admettre que toutes les prières du monde n'auraient pas suffi à combattre une pareille malédiction.

« Vous savez, ce ne sont pas les prières, ou toutes ces autres pratiques hypocrites du même type, qui mettront fin à cette affaire. Il n'y a que vous, et vous seule qui puissiez y mettre un terme. » _déclara le diagnosticien en retombant dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux._

Elle le fixa en souriant légèrement : même lorsqu'elle ne laissait rien paraître, il parvenait à discerner la moindre de ses intentions.

« Vous avez peur, que dis-je, vous êtes terrorisée à l'idée que quelque chose de sérieux naisse entre nous. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit dû au fait que je sois un sale con arrogant et manipulateur, complétement instable dans ses relations. Non, ce qui vous effraie, c'est la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de ne pas pouvoir faire perdurer cette relation. Je dirais même que vous vous sentez totalement incapable de gérer une possible vie commune sur un long terme. » _reprit-il pour parfaire son analyse._

Son sourire se transforma en un simple rictus. Elle le regarda avec des yeux stupéfaits, à la fois atterrée et agacée qu'il soit une nouvelle fois parvenu à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Comprenant que ses traits étaient en train de la trahir, elle chercha rapidement un moyen pour retourner la situation en sa faveur. Ne voyant pas qu'elle était la solution, elle lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Vous inversez les rôles. _l'accusa-t-elle en riant nerveusement_.  
>_ Votre réaction me prouve que ce n'est pas le cas. »<p>

Réalisant que chaque seconde passée n'annoncait qu'un combat vain face à une bataille perdue d'avance, elle changea une dernière fois de tactique pour mettre une fin définitive à cette discussion.

« Très bien. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez entendre. » _quémanda la doyenne en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

Il jubila intérieurement.

« Ce que je veux entendre... » _commença le diagnosticien avant de s'interrompre._

Il la saisit par la taille, la fit pivoter habilement pour ensuite la plaquer de façon tendre et sauvage à la fois contre le mur. Elle frémit devant ce geste si viril.

« ... Ce sont des aveux qui reflètent la véritable réalité, et non celle dont vous êtes persuadée. » _poursuivit-il en la fixant intensément._

Il était proche. Beaucoup trop proche pour que son cerveau lui permette d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Alors, pour ne rien laisser paraître, elle s'en contenta d'un seul. Celui qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre encore un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Précisez. » _expira-t-elle dans un murmure.  
><em>  
>Il laissa courir sa main le long de sa hanche, tout en se penchant vers son oreille pour lui inciter à signer un premier aveu.<p>

« Avouez que votre emportement était dû à la justesse de mes propos. »

Il laissa descendre sa bouche le long de son cou, le parsemant de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres, s'afférant à n'oublier aucune particule de sa peau. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, en embrassa furtivement la commissure, avant de s'éloigner légèrement et de partager son souffle chaud avec elle.

« Avouez que vous me désirez plus que n'importe quel homme. » _murmura-t-il en se rapprochant doucement._

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, par le biais d'un mouvement vif provoqué par la doyenne. Des mains s'égarèrent sans le vouloir dans des cheveux rebelles, victimes d'une force qui semblait dépasser la femme à qui elles appartenaient. L'homme ne cilla pas, se contentant de répondre aux avances délectables de la jeune femme, sans pour autant satisfaire ses attentes si limpides. La sentant au bord de franchir la barrière qu'il avait érigée devant sa langue, il quitta à regret la douceur de ses lèvres et recommença à la couvrir de baisers enflammés.

Entre deux effleurements, tandis qu'elle lui éraflait gentiment le dos, il parvint à expirer.

« Avouez que je suis le seul à vous faire tant d'effet. »

Il déboutonna hâtivement la veste de son tailleur, arrachant presque les boutons sur son passage, au moyen de gestes dévorés par cette impatience sans égale. Arrivé au bout de sa peine, il fit glisser le lourd vêtement le long de ses bras et le jeta d'un coup sec, sans jamais quitter ses yeux scintillants de désir. Il saisit le bas de son tee shirt, le lui retira promptement, et l'envoya rejoindre la veste à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une chaleur sensuelle et démentielle parcoura tout son corps, déjà berçé par d'inombrables sensations transcendantes qui le poussaient vers un enivrement toujours plus saisissant, lorsqu'il jaugeat du regard le buste volouptueux de sa muse. Sa poitrine se soulevait bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, sous l'effet d'une respiration anarchique qu'elle peinait à contrôler et ne parvenait plus à dissimuler. Sa peau mise à nue subjugua le diagnosticien qui vint placer fermement ses deux mains autour de sa taille, avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en direction de ses lèvres. Rongé par son impatience, il approfondit lui-même le baiser, joignant sa langue à sa jumelle dans un geste passionnel.

Appréciant le déchaînement de son amant, elle laissa courir ses mains derrière sa nuque, désireuse de le rapprocher au plus près d'elle aussi longtemps que cela sera possible. Totalement absorbée par ce baiser ardent, elle suivait avec rigueur le ballet infernal de leurs langues devenues indomptables et crut mourir de frustration lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner encore une fois avant de murmurer.

« Avouez que vous ne supportez pas de me voir avec d'autres femmes. »

S'écartant davantage, il saisit sa main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la chambre. Parvenus dans la pièce, la doyenne s'accrocha de nouveau à la nuque de son amant, replongeant dans un même temps son regard brûlant dans le sien. Sans quitter un instant des yeux l'océan d'ivresse qui se tenait devant elle, elle retira habilement ses talons beaucoup trop encombrants, pendant que les mains expertes du diagnosticien s'attaquaient à la fermeture éclair de sa jupe.

Toutes ces affaires ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre un coin de la pièce, balancées à la va-vite, sans plus de cérémonie, alors que l'alchimie des deux corps présents dans la pièce continuait d'opérer.

Avide de la chaleur de sa peau, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser fougueux dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'il la laisser guider ses mains pour aller dégrafer son soutien-gorge. L'attache ne résista pas longtemps, sautant prestement sous l'effet de la passion qui se déchaînait.

Il lui retirait l'un des derniers morceaux de tissu qui la recouvrait encore, lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner et saisir l'attrait de tous ses désirs, dans un mouvement qu'elle-même ne semblait pas contrôler. Tous ses sens se mirent un peu plus en éveil, comme si la flamme attisée qui brûlait en lui venait soudainement d'y mettre le feu.

Perdant peu à peu la maîtrise de lui-même, il laissa fuir un râle de plaisir, avant de trouver la force de reprendre nouvelle fois la parole.

« Avouez que vous n'êtes pas contre l'idée d'une relation. » _quémanda-t-il tant qu'il en était encore capable._

Ils firent chacun glisser les derniers vêtements qui les empêchaient encore de pouvoir goûter au plaisir divin. Les derniers remparts qui pouvaient encore les freiner dans toute cette frénésie.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans la tenue originelle, face à face, les yeux toujours profondément ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Renvoyant dans un élan continuel une rage délicieuse qui les envahissait et les rongeait sans daigner leur laisser une quelconque accalmie, servie par un plaisir rude leur délivrant des sensations prodigieuses, diaboliquement étourdissantes.

S'abandonnant aux pulsions qui le traversaient de part en part, il l'allongea sur le lit, par à-coups prompts et frénétiques. Un périple qui lui parut durer une éternité tant il se sentait dépassé par cette effusion de désir qui décuplait à chaque regard qu'ils échangeaient, chaque mouvement qu'ils osaient encore faire, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Puis, un instant de dernier répit lui permit de souffler la confession ultime.

« Avouez que vous me voulez pour vous seule, aujourd'hui plus que toute autre chose. Que vous avez peur, mais que l'idée de ma présence à vos côté vaut bien plus que toutes vos craintes. »

Il s'allongea prudemment sur elle, se consacrant corps et âme à sa tâche suave et transcendante. Allant même jusqu'à ignorer les cris inaudibles de sa cuisse meurtrie sujette à quelques tiraillements. Il se laissa simplement guider par ces pulsions qui avaient entièrement pris possession de lui.

Incessemment perdu dans ce plaisir si savoureux, il se présenta à l'entrée de son intimité et se fit violence pour ne pas s'y insinuer.

« Avouez. » _ordonna-t-il, tandis qu'elle sentait le désir pulser contre son entre-jambe._

Elle aussi foudroyée par cette félicité décuplante, sentit ce mot s'immiscer dans ses tympans comme un cruel supplice affligeant. Sous l'effet de cette peine inhumaine, elle griffa sauvagement l'omoplate droite de son partenaire qui gémit en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer loin dans sa chair. Consciente qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette position, elle préféra lui avouer tout ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« J'avoue tout. » _parvint-elle à dire entre deux respirations haletantes._

Satisfait de la réponse, il combla le dernier espace qui les séparait et entama un mouvement régulier pour assouvir ce désir brûlant qui les rongeait. Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques heures à peine, ils se sentirent progressivement envahis par une félicité qu'ils pensaient hors de portée. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'affolèrent encore une fois, comme si ces derniers eurent été définitivement incapables de résister à cette passion destructrice. Et ce fut dans un mouvement ultime de rein qu'ils trouvèrent le paroxysme de leur plaisir : tous les deux attinrent le point de non-retour et furent terrassés par un orgasme dévastateur.

A l'image des événements de la veille, ils s'écroulèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, un sourire étiré jusqu'aux lèvres apposé sur leurs visages. Ils se sentaient bizarrement bien, envahis par un sentiment de légèreté et cette impression d'avoir réussi à se libérer. C'était une sensation nouvelle, une plénitude étrangement puissante qui leur faisait tout oublier.

Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose qui incita Cuddy à venir se réfugier dans les bras du diagnosticien sans lui demander préalablement une quelconque autorisation, tout en recouvrant leurs corps nus d'un drap léger. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait maintenant se permettre ce geste peu anodin avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il la détaillait, cherchant à décrypter le fil de sa pensée.

« C'est parce que tu as arrêté de te mentir à toi-même » _déclara-t-il après être parvenu à lire en elle._

Elle sourit imperceptiblement.

Il avait raison : la réponse était aussi simple que ça. Il avait suffi qu'elle reconnaisse cette vérité qui l'effrayait pour se sentir libre et apaisée.

Fin.


End file.
